Total Drama Careers
by Fally Is Lazy
Summary: Another season of Total Drama. With 17 new contestants and 10 new ones facing challenges involving careers. How will the contestants stack up. Who will make it to the top and who will flop? Check out this new season. Working on it right now.
1. Audition With an AN for review problems

**NEW CHAPTER UPLOAD A/N- Well since everyone has to PM and the review thing isn't working I'm reputting this chapter up. This is probably the reason why it didn't work.**

Chris McLean appeared stood outside what happened to be a large lot. "Welcome to our newest season for Total Drama! This season, our contestants will be going through insane and wicked challenges, all based on careers," Chris says and then chuckles a bit. "We will bring back 17 old campers and add 10 new ones! Talk about drama!" "They will be facing jobs like plumbers to other jobs like models, construction workers to chefs, janitors to racecar drivers, and many more careers. Let's get this party started!"

Application Form

Name (Full):

Nickname (if any):

Age (16-18):

Gender:

Stereotype:

Appearance ex. Hair, Eye, skin:

Height:

Weight:

Other (Piercings, glasses, necklace):

Item they always have-

Favourite colour-

What would they do with the money?:

~Clothes~

Normal:

Swimwear:

Pajamas:

Other:

Personality (Be descriptive):

Potential Allies or Friends (old contestants):

Potential Enemies or Rivals (Look above):

Romance(Y/N)-

Type of person or anyone specific-

How they act around them-

Talents-

Strengths-

Weakness-

Fear-

How they got the fear-

Can they drive?-

Audition tape (Optional)-


	2. Preview and Note

Well as you know I have got about a lot of apps, so I will probably take them. But I have a lot of girls and only 3 new boys, so I might need more boy apps, so if anyone could be willing to change. Please PM me because I want an even amount of boys and girls, but if no one will be willing to change I'll keep the list below. But I can only make some relationships and less because of the fewer boys. So if you make more boys it'll be easier to get in.

Alejandro

Bridgette

Cody

Courtney

DJ

Duncan

Geoff

Gwen

Heather

Justin

Katie

Lindsay

Noah

Owen

Trent

Tyler

And... a surprise one!

* * *

"And here's a bit of preview for Total Drama Careers!" Chris yells.

*Shows a preview*

**Some couples will be formed or torn. **

"Hi, now where is Duncan?" a certain goth asked.

"Geoff, let's not make out, and be all crazy," Bridgette says after pulling out of a kiss.

"Oh, look its Tyson!" Lindsay yells.

"Alejandro, it's over," Heather says. "But why?" Alejandro asks.

"Cody, I found someone else," Sierra says.

**Confessions will be spilled in the confessional**

Courtney-I'm so, happy for Duncan, I mean. Really, don't cry Courtney.

Cody-YES! Away from Sierra, now time to say hello to the ladies.

Tyler- If Lindsay doesn't remember my name, it's over.

Noah- I can't believe I'm doing this. But this is horrible.

Justin- Hah, I can't believe that was Heather!

**Contestants will face some freaky Careers.**

"Do we have to dissect that frog," Heather says and points to it.

"We have to enter a giant sewer. Oh joy!" Noah says and jumps in.

"Ummm….. dudes, I don't do janitors," Geoff says.

"How am I supposed to carry a zebra?" Duncan yells.

**Rivals will be made.**

"Oh, it's on Gwen!" Courtney yells.

"Since we broke up, you're going down, and I'll get the million this time!" Alejandro yells as he pushes Heather to the ground.

**Someone unexpected will come to get the million.**

"Guys, let's meet our last contestant, *camera mutes*"

"WHAT!" the whole cast yells.

**Which people will barely survive elimination?**

"These are paychecks, if you don't get one, you'll have to take the boot of shame, aka you're fired." Chris says. YEAH! PAYCHECKS! FINALLY WE GET PAID" Geoff yells. "Actually these are fake they are just slim chocolate bars with a wrapper that looks like a paycheck." Chris answers.

"Both of you royally screwed up, so its my choice is to boot you guys both out but…" Chris says.

*Footage shuts off*

Chris then appears and says,"Catch us on the First Episode of Total. Drama. Careers! Episode 1 Plumbering Down."

* * *

**A/N-** On my profile page, sooner the final list will be on it and it will say Final list with all the contestants.


	3. Episode1 Plumbering Down

**A/N. I will not do script form because of the rules but I will do it for the confessional, since it's very short. And since the tremendous amount of girl submissions I let 6 girls and take out an original. And thanks for the tremendous apps. Sorry if you didn't get in but I might make another one. And for the Potentional Friends and ememies, I might not choose them because most of the submissions wanted Bridgette as a friend and Heather/Alejandro as enemies.**

* * *

Chris McLean stood their on the road grooming his hair. "Hey guys, welcome to the first episode of Total Drama Careers!" Then a car comes and then Bridgette steps out. "Hey Chris," Bridgette says cheerfully. "Hey Bridge," Chris says.

Then another two cars arrive. A girl with wavy brownish, blond curls, ocean blue eyes and slightly tanned skin comes out wearing plaid purple top and denim top, matching short and converse steps out wearing tinted pink glasses. "Yo, hey Madeline, how's it going?" Chris asks the girl.

"Please, call me Maddy, and nothing much except that Duncan and Gwen are going more lovey dovey," she says depressed. "Okay, then," Chris says.

"Hey, I'm Bridgette," Bridgette says to Maddy.

Then a certain goth appeared. "Ah, Gwen is back," Chris says.

"Hi, now where is Duncan?" Gwen asks depressed.

"Not here yet," Bridgette mumbles.

"I support Duncney more," Maddy says.

"Whatever," Gwen mumbles sadly. 1 more car comes in.

Lindsay comes out. "Hi guys, have you seen Taylor?" she asks Chris.

"Nope, but here's our favourite dumb blonde, Lindsay," Chris says enthusiastically.

"Hey, found Tyson?" she asks.

"Tyler, Lindsay," Bridgette says.

Next 3 cars come in. First one is Tyler and he steps out and falls to the ground. "Oh, look, it's Tyson!" Lindsay says happily

"It's Tyler," Tyler says as Gwen pulls him up.

"Hey, Tyson," Chris says and laughs.

Then Duncan steps out. "Hey sweetheart," Duncan says to Gwen, who is blushing.

"Ah, everybody's favourite punk delinquent," Chris says.

"Still doesn't approve of Duncan and Gwen as a couple," Maddy mutters to Bridgette. And Bridgette nods.

Courtney then steps out with red eyes. "H-hi guys," Courtney says.

"Court, what's wrong?" Bridgette says and drags her under a tree.

"Chris where's the confessional?" Courtney screams.

"Um, right in the garage. Notice our very small house and big field?" Chris says to everyone.

"Please don't tell me you bought a hot tub," Gwen says.

"No, I bought 2 hot tubs," Chris says.

**Confessional**

Courtney- I thought I got over Duncan. But now, well, I'm happy for Duncan, I mean. Really Courtney, don't cry. *starts crying*

Car driver for Courtney- That girl kept crying and crying saying 'Duncan, I miss you and forgive you!'

***End of Confessional***

Next an Asian girl walks out with mocha skin and long dark hair and unique silver eyes, wearing a black tank top with a heart, jean shorts, and sandals. "Hi I'm Xixi," the girl says and looks at Bridgette. "Ah, the environmentalist, Xixi," Chris says.

"Hi, I'm Bridgette," Bridgette says to Xixi. "Hi," Xixi responds.

Next Owen comes out. "Yeah, another season with my friends," Owen says.

"Ah, our big, loveable, obese, eating machine, Owen!" Chris says and then shoves him when Geoff comes out.

"Hey dudes, can't wait to party!" Geoff says and kisses Bridgette. "Our party loving guy Geoff is in the house," Chris says.

Then 3 cars come in again. "Let's speed this up," Chris says. "Okay, welcome Justin, Alejandro, and DJ," Chris says and looks annoyed.

"He-"DJ says before getting cut off.

"We have only 30 minutes, let's hurry it up," Chris says. 3 more cars arrive. "Okay, say hi to Heather, Katie, and Noah, Kay, let's hurry up!" Chris yells to a walkie talkie.

Next a car comes and 2 people step out. "Ah, our double mint twins the Lextons, Wren and Wrin,"

Everyone examines them. Both of them have shoulder length honey blonde hair and pale skin with chubby rose colored cheeks and light blue eyes. "Wrin is the one on the left with a mischievous look in her eyes and wearing lime green tank top and white short shorts. Wren is the on the right and filled with compassion and wearing white tank top and lime green short shorts."

"We are the new Katie," Wrin says. "And Sadie," Wren finishes.

"HEY!" Katie says offended and glares at Wrin.

Next a boy back hair with bangs and a messy, surfer hair, thin, athletic guy with, dark brown eyes, yellowish and slightly tanned skin comes out, wearing Baggy, dark blue, and unzipped jacket, with a black v-neck shirt underneath, baggy jean shorts, and white sneakers "Hey, I'm Alexander," he says and flashes a charming smile at the girls.

"Our B-boy, Alexander, is here, and now let's head to our next 2 guys." Chris says.

"The boy with black short hair, crystal blue eyes, and tanned skin, and wearing Green T-Shirt with trees, navy blue jeans, and blue nikes, is Ryan, and the other boy with the Medium length dark hair, green eyes, white skin, and wearing round eyeglasses and blue and red flannel vest and white t shirt, blue jean shorts and black sneakers, is Kenny our fun loving skater boy." Chris says showing the waving boys.

"No one speaks; we are in a tight budget!" Chris yells at the contestants.

"Okay let's see our last few contestants," Chris says calming down.

"Here is Mackenzie Preston Ashey. She has red hair reaching her waist, a nose piercing and ear piercing, Yada, yada," Chris says and shoves her.

"Ouch," Mackenzie says.

"Why do you need to describe the new contestants?" Duncan asks Chris annoyed.

"I have to," Chris says and walks to the next girl.

"Here is Danielle, she is the chestnut brown hair singing bookworm freak," Chris says looking at his watch.

"HEY!" Danielle says offended.

"Yeah, let's see she has grey eyes and is wearing some black yoga pants and a purple top with a red peace sign, okay let's meet our final contestants," Chris says and then gets a call. "Huh, yeah, okay," Chris says.

"Oh and say hi to Zakk and P.K," Chris says and leaves.

"Great, he left us alone," Gwen says.

"Okay, I'm back," Chris says. "Guys, let's meet our last contestant, Blaineley,"

"WHAT!" the whole cast yells.

"Hey guys, I'm Blaineley, Stace-"Blaineley starts before getting cut off.

"Don't you mean Mildred, Stac-"Geoff says before getting cut off.

"WHAT PART OF NO TALKING DIDN'T YOU HEAR!" Chris screams at Geoff and Blaineley.

Eva then appears out of a cab. "Hey, now I'm here to claim my million," Eva yells.

"Eva, I didn't choose you for my show," Chris says.

"Oh yeah," Eva screams. "I'm not leaving unless I get eliminated, hear me McLean!" Eva yells.

"Fine," Chris mumbles. "Let's head to the first building, you can't miss it, it's labeled Plumbers," Chris says and leaves.

*At the Plumber Building*

"Ready for your first challenge?" Chris asks.

"YES!" they all yell.

"Okay, you guys are doing a challenge based on the job of a plumber. Instead on cleaning pipes you'll be in a sewer maze, beware of the hair or should I say electrical cords, yellow water, and some alligators." Chris says.

"But alligators don't live in pipes," Danielle says.

"Zip it," Chris says. "And start!" He yells.

"We have to enter a giant sewer. Oh joy!" Noah says and jumps in.

"Wait for me Noah," Katie says. "Oh, me too," Danielle says.

"Come on babe," Geoff says and jumps in with Bridgette. "Oh, me and Tyson too," Lindsay says and follows them.

"Sweetheart?" Duncan says and grabs her hand and they hop in.

"I'll just hop in alone, and hopefully die," Courtney says and then cries and hops in.

"May I, Heather?" Alejandro asks. "Sure," she says and grabs his hand and they hop in.

"I'm not supposed to get my body dirty," Justin says.

"Oh, shut it," Eva says and knocks him down and she jumps down.

**Confessional**

Zakk- Xixi's a bit cute. Ya know.

Alexander- I'm not here to make friends, I'm here to get the million. But you know maybe Noah as a friend. But just one.

***End***

"Hey, Xixi, want to hop in?" he asks Xixi.

"Um, sure," Xixi says and hops in.

"So, let's go," DJ says and hops in with Owen, Cody, PK, and Alexander.

"So, let's hope in," Maddy says to Mackenzie. Mackenzie nods and they both jump in.

"Ready, Wren?" Wrin says.

"Totally, one," Wren says.

"Two, three," Wrin says and they hop in.

Kenny and Ryan hop in.

Blaineley trips in.

*Cuts to Noah, Katie, Danielle*

"So, there are 5 pipes," Noah says.

"Which one, do we choose?" Danielle says.

"Split up?" Katie suggests.

"Fine, Katie, you take pipe number 2 with me, and Danielle is in pipe 5" Noah says and begins to walk to the pipe.

*Cuts to Geoff, Bridgette, Lindsay and Tyler*

"Let's stick together and head to the middle one," Bridgette says pointing to the middle pipe.

"Great idea, babe," Geoff says and makes out with her.

"Let's go!" Tyler yells.

"Fine," Geoff says annoyed.

*Camera cuts to Duncan and Gwen*

"Which way, Pasty?" Duncan asks teasingly.

"Um, the 4th one," Gwen says and they leave to it.

When they enter they see some wires. "Shoot," Duncan says and then they hear an alligator.

"Um, let's run," Gwen says and run and then gets shocked.

"Hah," Duncan says and gets shocked.

"Hurts, doesn't it," and then she gets shocked. "Oww!" she yells.

*Cuts to Heather and Alejandro*

"Great there's Courtney who went to the first pipe, the one I was choosing, argh!" Heather yells.

"Don't worry my love, we'll take the 5th one," Alejandro says and grabs her hand and they walk along to pipe 5.

Eva then appears after Heather and Alejandro leave. "That, lying little witch, she's going to pay," Eva says and heads to the same pipe.

Justin, Xixi, and Zakk appear. "I can't believe we beat you," Zakk says.

"I was walking, gosh, I don't want to sweat and get the smell of sewers," Justin says and walks to pipe 4.

"Pipe 3?" Xixi suggests.

"I agree," Zakk says and they head to pipe

Wren and Wrin appear. "Let's take-" Wren says. "Pipe 5!" Wrin finishes.

Maddy and Mackenzie appear way later. "We're taking pipe 2, I guess," Maddy says.

"Sure, let's go," Mackenzie says as they head over to pipe 2.

*Cuts to Courtney*

"Looks like there are those wires," Courtney says and jumps over them avoiding getting shocked. Then an alligator comes at her. "AHHHHHHHH!" Courtney screams and runs away. When she runs she triggers the trap and keeps releasing yellow water on her whole body.

*Cuts to Chris*

"What its food dye," Chris says and Chef rolls his eyes.

*Back to Courtney*

Courtney trips and falls on the grimy floor. "Yuck, Chris," Courtney says and throws up on the ground.

*Cuts to the where the DJ's team and Ryan and Kenny.*

"We all take one pipe, I mean more space right?" Cody asks. "Dibs on 5" Cody says and runs with them.

"I'm taking 4," Alexander says and walks in.

"Guess, it's 3 for me," PK says and shrugs and leaves.

"I'm taking 2," Owen says and leaves.

"Me too, I'm scared," DJ says and runs with Owen.

Kenny and Ryan were left.

"How about we both take 4," Ryan says and Kenny nods and follows him.

*Cuts to Bridgette, Geoff, Lindsay, and Tyler*

"So there were no wires or alligators but there was water every step we took, not cool dudes," Geoff says mad and then rinses his hat.

"So, 3 paths," Lindsay says.

"I'll take path 2 with Lindsay. It says D2," Tyler says. By the time he suggested it Lindsay ran into path 3. "Why did she run?" Tyler asks Bridgette and Geoff, until they run into D1. Tyler then saw the alligator and runs into D2.

When Geoff and Bridgette enter, Bridgette instantly gets stuck in the wires. "Geoff, help!" she yells.

"Sorry babe, but I need to win," Geoff says and rushes out.

"Fine, we are so over!" Bridgette yells.

Geoff froze at that and ran back and decided to save her. "Sorry babe, I don't know what I was thinking," Geoff says and kisses her. "Come on, let's go," Geoff says and runs out without any obstacles and reach a ladder and climb up.

Chris sees the couple. "So, fast, wait you took the one where Chef forgot to…" Chris says and yells at Chef. "Fine both of you guys are in team 1, since you guys entered the D1 pipe. So stand over there. Chris says and points to the Green mat.

Lindsay then appears and climbs up. "Hi guys," Lindsay says and waves her hand.

"Lindsay, careful!" Bridgette yells but Lindsay loses her grip and falls off the ladder and lands on her butt. "Ouch," she yells and then climbs up again.

"Lindsay, go look like you got soaked," Chris says. "Well, Lindsay you're on the blue mat and Team 3." Chris says and shoves her on the blue mat.

*Cuts to Duncan and Gwen*

"How about we wiggle out of it?" Duncan suggests.

"Fine," she says and wiggles and gets free.

"Sweetheart, forgot about me?" he asks trying to wiggle out of it.

"Sorry, need to win," she says and runs until she reaches another pipe. "I choose 2," she says and runs into Tyler.

"Tyler what are you doing?" she says then trips over him as they roll uncontrollably and getting shocked. "Ow, ow, ow," Gwen says.

"I told you, there are very thin electrical wires," Tyler says and they get shocked until they reach the ladder.

"Gwen and Tyler, stand on the pink mat, your team 2." Chris says to the two.

*Cuts to Duncan*

Justin passes Duncan and so do Alex, Ryan, and Kenny.

"Help anyone," Duncan yells.

"Sorry," Justin says and walks away.

"Here," Alexander says and unties the knot, although he gets shocked in the process.

"Kay let's go," Alexander says to Duncan and they run past Kenny and Justin until they reach Ryan.

"Okay, so there are 3, which one will you take," Ryan asks.

Duncan rushes to the third one recklessly. And Alexander walks to the first one. "I'm taking the second one then," Ryan says.

"Alex, team 1, Ryan team 2, Duncan, team 3," Chris says looking at his watch.

Justin and Kenny see the next pipe choice along with Courtney. "Might as well take 3," she says and walks in there.

"Pipe 1 and you pipe 2," Justin says and enters the pipe.

*Shows Courtney at the top where the other people who are done*

"Courtney, team 3." Chris orders.

"But it has," Courtney says scared.

"Just do it! I need to end the show soon!" Chris yells and shoves her on the mat.

Justin and Kenny appear.

"Justin, team 1, Kenny two," Chris shoves them to their mats.

Next Wrin and Wren come up. "Finally both of you; since you entered pipe 1, go!" Chris yells and point to the green mat and they run to the mat.

"Only 6 minutes, where are the others?" Chris panics. "Activate the auto flush." he yells. And Chef presses a button and mumbles something. "Better get my paycheck," he mumbles.

Zakk, Xixi, Owen and DJ get flushed by the water and then they get up a secret ladder. "Argh, slowpokes, I need to end the show to get my paycheck!" Chris yells insanely loud. "Owen, DJ team 2, Zakk and Xixi, team 3!" Chris yells.

"Chris, you really want your paycheck I guess," Bridgette says.

*Cuts to Heather and Alejandro*

"ARGH! I can't believe we got soaked in that-that water!" Heather yells.

"Heather, my love, please, don't scream, come on, let's take the 3rd one," Alejandro says and carries her.

"Thanks," Heather says and they enter the pipe. Then more water fell on them. "I can't believe this challenge!" Heather screams.

**Confessional**

Heather- Well, after last season, we actually did, well you know date, but I don't know.

Courtney- Who can I tell about my crush with Duncan? I can't tell the newcomers; Duncan was one of my only friends, but now, so guess, that leaves Bridgette.

*Cuts to the already finished contestants*

"Psst, Bridgette, I need to tell you something," Courtney whispers.

"Yeah?" Bridgette asks.

"I'm in lo-" then Courtney gets interrupted by Heather and Alejandro appearing at the top of pipe 3's opening.

"Heather and Alejandro, team 3," Chris says and shoves them.

"Did you have to soak us in this smelly water?" Heather yells.

"Yes, yes I did," Chris answers.

"ARGH!" Heather says and kicks Chris in the kiwis.

"Oww," Chris squeaks.

"Oh, genius," Duncan laughs.

*Cuts to Blaineley who is inside the house*

"What? I have an injury," Blaineley says and eats some chips.

*Cuts to Noah and Katie*

"So, pipe one?" Noah asks.

"Sure, whatever you want," Katie says and then blushes and flutters her eyes.

"Okay," Noah says and runs.

Danielle then appears. "I think Noah and Katie went to pipe 2, I guess I should go with them," Danielle shrugs and then runs to the pipe.

*Cuts to Katie and Noah*

"Noah! I'm getting shocked!" Katie yells.

"Well, I'm going to get help," Noah says and triggers a water trap that falls on Katie washing off the wires.

"EEKKKK! My knight in shining armor!" Katie says and hugs Noah.

"Let's get going," Noah says and walks away.

*Cuts to Cody and PK in pipe D3*

"So, you're a photographer?" Cody asks.

"Yes, but right now I'm not professional or anything, just a beginner," PK adds.

"Cool, so anything else?" Cody asks.

"Not really," PK says and then they reach the ladder.

"Ah, PK and Cody, my dudes, team 3," Geoff says and then they walk to the blue mat.

"Why are you announcing the teams and stuff, Geoff?" Justin asks.

"Cause Heather's knockout on him has sent him to the infirmary," Geoff says.

"Hope Kyle, no Chris is okay," Lindsay says.

*Cuts to Chris in a spa*

"Needed some relaxing time, from those slowpokes," Chris says with a facial mask on.

*Cuts back to the finished contestants*

"You remember Chris's name, but not mine?" Tyler says surprised.

"Of course I know your name, it's Taylor." Lindsay says.

Tyler facepalms and then walks away depressed.

*Confessional*

Tyler- If Lindsay doesn't remember my name it's over. I'm giving her 3 more episodes.

Courtney- I need to tell Bridgette, but every time I try to, something happens!

Justin- Why does Geoff get all the attention again? And so does Alejandro!

Duncan- Am I still mad at Gwen for leaving me? Nope.

Alexander- Guess I got Duncan in an alliance with me.

*End*

Katie and Noah appear at the top.

"Alright dude and dudette, please head to the green mat." Geoff says and shoves them.

*Cuts to Maddy and Mackenzie in pipe D2*

"Umm…. HELP!" Mackenzie yells angrily.

"We're stuck!" Maddy yells. "Umm, alligator!" Maddy says scared. Then the alligator comes and bites the wire.

"Yes! Free!" Mackenzie says and runs to the ladder with Maddy.

"Ah, our two new dudettes, team 2, the pink mat." Geoff says and looks at the list.

"Great, where are Eva and Blaineley," Gwen says.

"Chris is probably freaking out, there is only 2 minutes," Ryan says.

"Yeah, and then what will happen," Owen says.

"Probably can't afford for his hot tub," Bridgette says.

Maddy gives a glare at Duncan and Gwen.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Gwen says awkwardly.

"No, nothing," Maddy says and heads to the pink mat.

*Cuts to Chris*

"Blaineley! What are you doing here?" Chris asks surprised.

"I'm allowed to, injury!" Blaineley says and points to her foot.

"Oh, you mean your feet, yeah, ew," Chris says.

"Chris, dude, we're missing Eva and Blaineley," Geoff says on a walkie talkie.

"Don't worry about Blaineley, just put her on the warriors," Chris says and glares at Blaineley.

"Warriors?" Geoff says.

"I mean team 1, the warriors," Chris says.

"Where is Eva?" Blaineley asks.

*Cuts to Eva wrestling an alligator*

"There, now stay!" Eva says as she climbs up.

"Okay," Geoff says as he sees the alligator.

"Okay, now everyone is here, dude," Geoff says.

"Okay, people on the green mat, meaning Bridgette, Geoff, Alexander, Justin, Wren, Wrin, Katie, Noah, and Blaineley, are The warriors." Chris says and a sword with a green background symbol appears.

"Team 2, aka pink mat, meaning Gwen, Tyler, Ryan, Kenny, Owen, DJ, Danielle, Mackenzie, and Maddy, are Team Serenity!" Chris says through the walkie talkie. And then a silk ribbon lace with a pink background symbol appears.

"Our last team, on the blue mat meaning Lindsay, Duncan, Courtney, Zakk, Xixi, Alejandro, Heather, Cody, and P.K, are Team Danger." And a symbol with skull and crossbones, with a blue background appears.

"Okay, here are your teams, in the house; there are 3 rooms with bunk beds. Look at the room with your colour." Chris says.

"What about me! McLean!" Eva yells.

"Hmm, your eliminated because, you said you can only leave if you get eliminated, so Chef!" Chris yells through the talkie

"WHAT! I'm the CHAMPION HERE!" Eva yells as she gets dragged by Chef and into a cab.

"Hey, Bridge I'm sti-" Courtney says and gets cut off.

"Okay, see you next time on Total. Drama. Careers!" Chris yells through the talkie.

"Oh COME ON!" Courtney yells.

*Meanwhile at the spa*

"This is coming out of your hot tub money," Blaineley says and leaves.

"Wait, WHAT?" Chris says. "Hello, hey Chef, wait, I have no more money left?" Chris says. "BLAINELEY!" Chris screams angrily.

* * *

**A/N- Yeah it's a pretty dull chapter because it is the introducing and team chapter and the challenge was only a maze. Next chapter will be more eventful. So vote on my profile for the 3rd challenge. And do you readers have any idea to vote. Like make you vote or what.**


	4. Episode2 Can You Take The Paint?

**A/N- Sorry for my bad first chapter, I took the criticism. Normally I would do better, so here is episode 2. Trust me, I felt like it was rushed and fast in episode 1. That was probably my worst writing piece ever. So tell me if I improved, was worst, or still having the same problems. I always listen to constructive criticism. But I decided to let you guys vote people off, since it's more amusing to write.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Careers, our contestants tried to be plumbers, by going in a giant sewer of dirty things. Yuck! I mean who comes up with these sick challenges. 3 teams were formed, Courtney spilled out her confession of her love fo Duncan again. Blaineley ruined my life, and it was Eva who wasn't supossed to be here, who got voted off, catch us on the second episode of Total. Drama. Careers!"

**Confessional **

Courtney- Today is probably the day I tell Bridgette my crush on Duncan.

Kenny- So, um, this is the confessional. Well, yesterday my only person I wanted to be friends with is gone. And now well, maybe making friends with the others is better.

PK- Team Danger, most people are nice and Duncan, Cody, Heather, Alejandro, and Courtney have made it good and are strong competitors. And most of them are nice excluding Heather and Alejandro. I hated Courtney on TV but now I sort of feel bad for her, because of her crying.

Xixi- Zakk is cute; I mean he's so pretty and, um... never mind.

**End**

*****Goes to the warrior's room*

"Morning guys," Bridgette says cheerfully.

"Morning, guys," Blaineley says mockingly.

"I told you, no one likes you," Noah says to Blaineley.

"But I like you Noah," Katie says and hugs Noah.

"You guys look like a beautiful couple," Blaineley says smiling.

"Yeah right," Noah says sarcastically.

"I know," Katie says.

"He was being sarcastic," Alex says and smirks at Noah who is being suffocated by Katie.

"Hello and good," Wrin says. "Morning to all of you guys," Wren finishes.

"Guys! Need some more beauty sleep," Justin yells.

"Morning babe," Geoff says and kisses her.

**Confessional**

Maddy- I really still don't approve of Gwen and Duncan dating, but I still want to be friends with them.

Gwen- What's with the new girl Maddy, she always stares at me and glares at me.

**End**

*Cuts to Team Serenity*

"First day for Lindsay to remember my name," Tyler mumbles and steps outside.

"What did you say?" Kenny says rubbing his eyes still sleepy.

**Confessional**

Gwen- I hope Duncan forgives me for that Courtney-ish thing I did.

Noah and Katie- She won't let me go! Look at her. I was being sarcastic.

**End**

"Morning Maddy," Mackenzie says with a smile on her face.

"Hey," Maddy says and stretches.

"Have you seen Gwen or Ryan?" Danielle asks curiously.

"Probably making kissy faces with Duncan," Maddy mutters.

"Thought you wanted to be friends with them?" Mackenzie says confused.

"Not as a couple," Maddy says almost mad.

"How long have you been awake?" Mackenzie asks Danielle trying to change the subject.

"Good long time ago," Danielle says reading the Mockingjay by Suzanne Collins.

"What's up my new pals," Owen says pulling them in for a bear hug.

"Being suffocated," Danielle says.

"Getting a bear hug from you," Maddy says with a smile on her face.

"Aww, you're so nice," Owen says letting go of them.

Meanwhile outside of the room, Ryan and Tyler met each other. "So, Tyler, I heard you're going to break up with Lindsay if she doesn't remember your name, am I right?" Ryan says nudging him.

"Yeah, but how do you know?" Tyler asks suspiciously.

"You were talking about it in your sleep," Ryan says nonchalant.

"Oh, yeah, I might have done that," Tyler says.

"Well, of course I could help Lindsay remember you and I can help you with sports, if you didn't know, I'm an expert at sports, but it will come with a price, I mean it's a lot to do," Ryan says looking away.

"Really? I'll do anything. Hey I know how about I'll vote with you. I'll do anything to get Lindsay to remember me, and you look like a good guy," Tyler says happily and runs to tell Owen.

"I always do at first," Ryan mumbles quietly to himself.

*Cuts to Team Danger*

"Have you seen Doug, I mean Duncan, he's the only one not here," Lindsay says pointing to his empty bed.

"He's probably making kissy faces with Gwen," Heather says annoyed.

"Yeah," Courtney says quietly and then starts crying again.

**Confessional**

Alejandro- Maybe I can get Courtney to vote with me. She being all weak and all.

**End**

Alejandro walks to Courtney and sits down beside her, "Courtney, Duncan was an idiot for ever losing you."

"Shut it, I know what you did to everyone, including me," Courtney says furiously.

"I know, I'll make it up to you by getting you together with him," Alejandro says putting an arm around her.

"Really? How can I trust you?" Courtney asks suspiciously.

"Because, I have changed, being evil only results in karma," Alejandro says comforting her. "Heather got her beautiful hair shaved by Lindsay's dare, and Heather used her. Justin used Lindsay and Beth, but it resulted in big pain. Even you did. Remember, you guys broke up, and he voted you off because you used Duncan. And me, it resulted into getting extremely burned, from using all you girls," Alejandro says, only resulting in Courtney crying harder.

"I'm such a hypocrite!" Courtney screams.

"You guys better do something or else it can result in us losing the first challenge," PK says to Cody and Lindsay.

"I'll talk to her," Cody says sighing and walks to her and Alejandro.

"Hey Courtney," Cody says to her.

Before she can respond Chris interrupts them by an announcement, "Attention all contestants, please report the studio that says A1" Chris says with a bullhorn.

*Cuts to a giant field*

"This says CP2!" Danielle says.

"Great," Alejandro says annoyed.

"CAN YOU TWO AT LEAST STOP MAKING OUT AND FIND A1?" Justin yells pointing to Bridgette and Geoff,

"If you two don't we'll vote you off," Blaineley says annoyed.

Bridgette was shocked, but Geoff was still making out.

"Geoff, let's not make out, and be all crazy," Bridgette says after pulling out of a kiss.

"But, babe," Geoff says wanting to pull in for another kiss but Bridgette using her hand to cover his lips.

"Sorry, but lets try to win," Bridgette says happily. "We could throw a party, own a beach, and all the other stuff we dream of doing on this show." Bridgette says and Geoff nods sadly. "Fine, one more kiss," Bridgette says and leans in and kisses him for about 5 seconds.

**Confessional**

Geoff- Bridgette probably still likes me, right?

Bridgette- I could never hate my sweetie, but I don't want to host the aftermath show and I want to stay in longer.

**End**

*The contestants walk over to A2*

"Lets walk back some more, maybe we will find A1, since this is A2," Zakk suggest.

"Whatever you say," Xixi says dreamily.

"Yeah, sure," Noah says and walks with the group.

*Cuts to A1*

"Finally you guys made it," Chris says very annoyed.

"You could have given us directions!" Heather says angrily.

"Yeah, it is very hard, since most of the buildings are exactly the same," Danielle says.

"Fine, whatever mockingbird girl," Chris says pointing to her book.

"It's Mockingjay," Danielle corrects.

**Confessional**

Danielle- Why does he pick on me? I have done nothing wrong!

**End**

"Well, can we go in?" Mackenzie asks impatiently.

"I agree with my friend," Maddy says smiling at Mackenzie, and her returning the smile.

"Come on already!" Gwen yells.

"Wait for it….." Chris says.

"Hey Bridgette I lo-" Courtney says before getting interrupted by Chris, "GO! Let's head in."

**Confessional**

Courtney- Why does this keep happening! Argh!

Chris- I am having way too fun with Courtney and Danielle. Not yet Courtney, not yet.

**End**

*Shows a building with paintings everywhere and looks like a museum*

"Are we in some kind of museum?" Alejandro asks.

"Let's see the challenge is going to involve something to do with finding paintings I presume," Courtney says.

"Yes, and yes we are," Chris says.

"Today's first challenge is called 'Pick a so-called painting'," Chris says and chuckles, while the contestants stare at him awkwardly. "I'm a genius, am I right," Chris says to the contestants.

"No,"

"Not really,"

"Lamest thing since the design-a-saurus,"

"Stupidest thing in the world,"

"No, really, it's awesome," Noah says sarcastically.

"Thanks Noah," Chris says.

"I was being sarcastic again!" Noah says annoyed.

"Does no one understand sarcasm anymore?" Alexander asks.

Noah grins at Alexander.

"I will divide your teams into grabbers and painters," Chris says. "Grabbers have to grab a so called painting like the Mona Lisa, and then grab it before the other team does and places it on their team's wall. But painters will have to throw a bucket of paint at people eliminating the grabbers and stand on this square where we are standing. We keep on going until someone gets 3 paintings or only one team is left," Chris says.

"Isn't using the paint going to ruin the priceless paintings?" Gwen asks.

"They are fake, right Chef?" Chris says glaring at him.

"Um, right," Chef says and smiles sheepishly.

"Okay the warriors will have Geoff, Alexander, Wrin and Wren, and Katie as painters, and Bridgette, Blaineley, Noah, and Justin are grabbers," Chris says and hands the painters buckets of green paint. "Go walk to a designated area with your buckets," Chris says and looks at Team Serenity.

"Serenity, your team will have Gwen, Ryan, Owen, Danielle, and Maddy are painters, and Tyler, Kenny, DJ, and Mackenzie, are your teams grabbers," Chris says and hands them red and pink buckets of paint. "Do what the warriors are doing and walk to a designated area with your buckets," Chris says and heads to Team Danger.

"Courtney, Duncan, Xixi and Lindsay are your teams-" Chris says before getting cut off by Courtney.

"Yes! Painters," Courtney says happily.

"Actually, grabbers, only 4 on each team," Alejandro corrects.

"Exactly, so Heather, Zakk, Alejandro, Cody, and PK are painters," And Chris hands them a blue buckets and says the same thing, "Do what the warriors and serenity are doing and walk to a designated area with your buckets."

*Cuts to Geoff*

"Hmm, I am right beside two paintings called Starry Night, and Mona Lisa," Geoff says and sets down his buckets of green paint.

*Cuts to the grabbers*

"Guys, ready to find our first painting," Chris says as he gets lifted on a platform, high enough to see the whole field.

"One your mark, get set, GO!" he yells. "Go look for the painting 'American Gothic'!" Chris yells with a bullhorn.

*Cuts to Bridgette and Noah*

"Let's go together," Bridgette says and walks with him.

Noah nods and walks around looking at many famous paintings. "Luckily they aren't real, would be a shame," Noah says.

Then a bucket of green paint almost hits them and sees its Katie. "Katie what are you doing?" Noah asks.

"Oops, sorry didn't notice you Noah," Katie says glaring at Bridgette.

**Confessional**

Bridgette- I want to make Noah as my friend, he can make me laugh, but not like Geoff.

Noah- I didn't even ask her to date. I guess she got taught in Sierra's school of obsession ever since Cody likes Sierra.

**End**

*Cuts to Cody*

"I can't believe she isn't retuning my calls, to stop calling me," Cody says looking at his phone.

Justin then sees the painting and walks over to the painting slowly.

Cody notices him and then grabs his bucket and then Sierra's ring goes on and he drops the bucket and picks up the phone. "Cody, I found someone else," Sierra says on the phone. Cody smirks before tripping Justin.

Justin got up and then looked at the ground. "Never knew your reflection could be so handsomer in the floor tiles," Justin says looking at his reflection.

Gwen sees Justin and dumps a bucket of paint on him at the same time as Cody. "Nice Gwen," Cody says and high fives her.

**Confessional**

Cody- YES! Away from Sierra, now time to say hello to the ladies.

**End**

Justin looks at himself and sniffs him. "AHHHHHH! I smell horrible, and more importantly, I look ugly!" Justin screams looking at his green and pink self.

"Looks, like Justin is the first out," Chris says and orders an intern to get him some ice tea.

*Cuts to Kenny*

Kenny walks by whistling and looks bored.

"I got you now," Heather says and grabs a bucket, then trips in another bucket making her other bucket spill all over her.

"Wow, just wow," Kenny says and then Justin walks past her and walks to the eliminated zone.

**Confessional**

Justin- Hah, I can't believe that was Heather!

**End**

Kenny walks past the picture of 'The Scream' and gets splashed by Geoff.

"Looks like Kenny is out," Chris says.

*Cuts to Duncan*

"I saw a weird blue guy, sunflowers really? Guy with bandaged ear, guy crossing on a boat with the American flag, but no American Gothic," Duncan says looking at the paintings and bumps into someone, causing him or her to fall down.

"Hey watch it!" the person screams.

"Princess?" Duncan asks looking at her and helping her up.

"Oh, it's you," Courtney says bitterly, while getting pulled up.

"What? No thanks," Duncan asks with a smirk.

"Thank you," Courtney says quietly.

"What did you say?" Duncan asks teasing her.

"I said thanks," Courtney says a bit louder.

"Still can't hear you!" Duncan says teasingly.

"I SAID THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME!" Courtney screams and then Wrin and Wren appear.

Duncan and Courtney run. "See what you got us into," Duncan says still smirking.

"WHAT? You made me by making me mad," Courtney says and slightly pushes Duncan, but makes him fall down.

"Wrin and Wren are coming," Courtney says and walks back and helps him up, only to expect that Duncan pulled her down. "You!" Courtney says and gets up and runs again.

Duncan gets up and catches up to her. "I'm going to win for our team," Duncan says sticking out his tongue.

"Oh, how juvenile," Courtney says and runs faster.

*Cuts to Blaineley*

"Argh! How can I look for the paintings with the other priceless ones?" Blaineley screams and then gets assaulted by PK.

"Gross! BLUE PAINT! Really Chris, cover us in PAINT?" Blaineley says walking to the eliminated area.

"Two down for Warriors, 1 for Serenity, and none for Danger," Chris says and drinks some ice tea. Chris then spits it at the intern. "I said iced tea! Not hot iced tea!" Chris yells and shoves the intern off the high platform, probably killing him.

*Cuts to Lindsay and Xixi*

"So, Xixi right?" Lindsay asks.

"Wow, you got my name right." Xixi says completely surprised.

"Yep, I have a secret," Lindsay whispers.

"You can trust me," Xixi says and smiles at her.

"Um…..bye!" Lindsay says and skips over to Ryan.

Ryan drags Lindsay to a corner. "Do you have a secret?" Ryan asks her smiling nicely.

"Yeah, I do, and do you want me to tell you?" Lindsay asks.

"Yeah," Ryan responds cheerfully.

"Prove it," Lindsay says looking at him suspiciously.

"I won't dump this pink or red paint on you," Ryan says pointing to the buckets.

"Fine, I am actually really smart and I have another secret, but that one's a secret, until you prove it," Lindsay says smirking.

"Stop it, your smirk reminds me of the famous Duncan smirk," Ryan says grinning.

"Oh please, how do I look like Duncan?" Lindsay asks, still smirking.

"True, but why do you pretend to be dumb?" Ryan asks and kicks a bucket of paint, making DJ trip and fall on the paint.

"By the looks of it, sorry DJ, but you're out," Ryan says still looking at Lindsay.

When DJ leaves Lindsay responds, "It's a defensive mechanism, but I got fooled by Heather, and actually believed her."

"And your hair is dyed blonde, what colour was it before?" Ryan asks trying to make Lindsay squirm.

"Too bad, I still can't trust you," Lindsay says skipping away.

"She's good, too good," Ryan says to himself.

*Cuts to Xixi*

"American Gothic, here it is," Xixi says and grabs the painting and walks back to her wall.

"Sorry Xixi, but….." Alexander says and gets a bucket of paint.

"HIIII YAAAA!" Xixi yells and kicks him in the stomach, making him dump the paint on himself.

"Sorry Alexander, but I am going to win this," Xixi says and runs away to the wall that says 'Danger'.

"Welcome to your gallery, Xixi. Place the painting in the blue frame, on the blue wall." Chris says and goes up again.

Xixi places the picture in the frame and hammers in the painting. "One for the dangers, zero for the rest," Xixi says and runs back.

*Cuts to Bridgette and Noah*

"Great, now we are the only ones left," Noah says pointing to the others on the eliminated zone.

"Yup," Bridgette says and walks around more.

Then they hear Chris on a bullhorn. "Attention grabbers, next painting you look for is 'The Scream'" Chris says and then turns off the bullhorn.

*Cuts to Geoff*

"Hey, there is the painting," Geoff says and then grabs a bucket.

Lindsay merrily skips to Geoff. "Look Josh, there is the painting," Lindsay says and then gets drenched by Geoff.

"Sorry Linds, but dudette, I need to help us win," Geoff says and helps wipe the paint off her face.

"Thanks Josh," Lindsay says and walks over to the eliminated zone.

Geoff looks at the painting and then sees that Tyler got the painting. "No," Geoff says and facepalms. Geoff follows him, bringing a bucket.

Tyler runs away from him and sees the wall. "Yes almost there!" Tyler says and runs faster.

"Yay Taylor!" Lindsay yells, distracting Tyler.

"Huh?" Tyler says not noticing anything and then trips dropping the painting.

"Got you dude," Geoff says dumping green paint on Tyler's back, some getting on the painting.

Bridgette and Noah come over. "Luckily we were following you Geoff," Bridgette says and leans down and kisses him on the cheek while Tyler walks to the eliminated zone, and Noah walking to the wall and hammers in the painting.

The platform lowers and Chris comes down from the platform. "One for danger, and one for warriors," Chris says before getting back on the platform and getting lifted up. "Next painting is 'Starry Night!'" Chris says on the bullhorn again.

*Cuts to Mackenzie*

"Got the plan Maddy?" Mackenzie asks her and then points to Xixi.

"She is pretty strong, do you want to?" she asks.

"Come on," Mackenzie says dragging her. "Hide until we start fighting," Mackenzie says to her.

"Kay Mackenzie," Maddy says.

"Please, call me Kenzie," Kenzie says and walks over to Xixi.

"Looks like you got a point for your team," Kenzie says.

"True, but I will say I haven't seen you do anything," Xixi says. "Where are you and your team, that's right in the zone," Xixi adds.

"I know you are a bit mad that you heard my unaired confessional," Kenzie says.

"Fine, I know you have a crush on Zakk, but he's mine," she says smiling. "But I forgive you I guess," she adds.

"Fine, NOW!" Kenzie yells as Maddy throws a bucket of paint at her.

"You, tricked me," Xixi says a little angry.

"And you have to head over to the elimination zone," Chris says and goes back up again.

*Cuts to Duncan and Courtney*

"So, Starry Night is the name," Duncan asks.

"Exactly dummy," Courtney says and grabs the painting.

"Let's go," Duncan says and runs with Courtney.

*Cuts to the gallery*

"Ready to place it on?" Duncan asks handing her the hammer and nail.

"Sure," Courtney says and hammers the painting in and walks to the paintings.

"Next up, 'Blue Boy'" Chris yells.

*Cuts to Mackenzie*

"Look, Blue Boy," Kenzie says and reaches it and grabs it and begins to run.

"Hurry up! Bridgette and Noah are catching up!" Maddy yells as she chucks the bucket but misses.

Katie holds the bucket and then lets Kenzie pass her.

"What are you doing?" Bridgette asks.

**Confessional**

Katie- Sierra taught me to get rid of the boy that he also likes. Like getting Gwen eliminated.

Xixi- I can't believe that Mackenzie tricked me!

**End **

Bridgette and Noah tries to catch up, but then Katie throws the bucket of paint. Bridgette dashes faster then the paint and the paint misses her. Noah though got soaked.

"Gee, thanks Katie," Noah says and walks to the eliminated zone.

"Wait! I'm sorry Noah!" Katie screams and tries to catch up to him.

*Cuts to Kenzie and Bridgette*

"Almost there," Kenzie says and begins to pin up the picture.

"Wait," Bridgette says and tries to stop her but Kenzie already pinned it up.

"Next painting will be Van Gogh's self portrait with a bandaged ear thing," Chris says not really knowing hwo to explain it.

*Cuts to Courtney, Duncan, Bridgette, Kenzie*

"Looks like we need it more," Duncan says.

"We need it to beat the warriors," Kenzie says.

"I need it to break the tie between us and Serenity," Bridgette says.

Duncan, Bridgette, and Kenzie all jump for the painting and a dog pile happens. Courtney runs up to the portrait and grabs it and begins running. "Come on Duncan, can you catch up?" Courtney asks him. "Of course Princess," Duncan says and gets up and runs.

**Confessional**

Courtney- I can't believe he called me Princess again. *Courtney blushes*

Bridgette- Looks like Courtney doesn't want to tell me her secret.

Kenzie- Maddy would be so happy to see them back together. How cute of them.

**End**

Courtney already arrives at the gallery. "Just this and we win, can you believe it Duncan?" Courtney asks. "Duncan, are you there?" Courtney asks then turns around to see Duncan and Gwen making out.

"You, you…." Courtney says and then begins crying again, then drops the painting and heads over to them. "I HATE YOU DUNCAN!" Courtney screams and grabs a bucket of pink paint and dumps the paint on him and leaves the bucket on his head.

"Oooh, Duncan is out, and the warriors already have two now." Chris says and reads the next painting.

Duncan walks over to the eliminated zone shrugging.

"Okay, next painting is a portrait done by Chef called 'An awesome Chef and Host'" Chris says and leaves them. "It's a one on one on one!" Chris says to the eliminated people.

*Cuts to Bridgette and Courtney*

"Courtney, you can't cry, and for what?" Bridgette asks.

"None of your business," Courtney says and walks away, and begins looking for the painting.

*Cuts to Kenzie*

"Yes! The picture, wait, that is just the TD cast," Kenzie says and walks around more.

*Cuts to Bridgette*

"Okay, I guess here is the badly drawn painting of Chef and Chris," Bridgette says and runs to the gallery and sees Courtney still crying.

**Confessional**

Bridgette- If I win, we win and Courtney could get eliminated. If she wins she will not be. It's a risk I'm willing to take for the team. I can't let her be like this for no reason.

**End**

"Here Courtney, take this painting and win," Bridgette says and hands her the portrait.

"Really? But you'll lose," Courtney says wiping away a tear.

"Go on, you're my friend, we have to make sacrifices for our friends in need," Bridgette says smiling.

Courtney hugs her and whispers, "Thank you Bridge, you're the best friend ever." And then she runs up and pins up the painting up.

"Looks like we have a winner! Team Danger wins the advantage, and for being second place, Team Warriors get a slight advantage also." Chris says. "Meet me in A2," Chris says and leaves.

*Meanwhile back at Bridgette and her team*

"What the heck was that! We could have won but you had to be all good," Justin yells.

"Hey, Courtney would be eliminated if she didn't now her team won't vote her off because she won this challenge," Bridgette replies madly.

"Be ready to get eliminated," Blaineley threatens and leaves with Justin, Alexander, and Katie.

"You guys don't want to vote me off, do you?" Bridgette asks them.

"I don't know," Wrin and Wren say at the same time and leave with the others

"I'm sorry babe, but I don't know," Geoff says and leaves also.

"Don't worry Bridgette, I won't vote you off," Noah says and puts a hand on her shoulder while she was crying.

"Thanks, you have changed a little," Bridgette says and leaves with Noah.

**Confessional**

Bridgette- I am so lucky to have a friend on my team.

Noah- I feel bad for her. I mean just this once. Even her own boyfriend might vote her off. I mean she needs a shoulder to lean on.

**End **

*Cuts to A2*

"Hey guys, I want to say good luck with the next challenge. It's called Paintballing around!" Chris says.

"Here we have water guns filled with different coloured paint. Paintball guns filled with different coloured paintballs. Paintbrushes, ladders, and paint buckets. Spray cans and all the stuff that will be labeled." Chris says.

"Now here are your rewards. For Team Danger, you guys get the advantage of painting a statue of Duncan because he is short and easy, for Team Warriors you guys get Heather who is tall and easy to colour, and for Team Serenity you guys get big Owen." Chris says and then the interns push in the statues.

"Woah, those are tall," Danielle says looking at them.

"Ready and go!" Chris yells and lets them get all the supplies.

*Cuts to Team Danger*

Courtney is still crying over Duncan and Gwen kissing.

"Duncan, you better talk to her," Alejandro says and everyone nods.

Duncan walks up to her. "Hey, Princess, isn't this where you boss us around to make us paint me perfectly?" Duncan asks crouching down to her.

"How dare you call me that pet name," Courtney says harshly and gets up and grabs some supplies and starts painting the statue's converse in red and white.

Duncan gets a water gun and shoots in his Mohawk. "Did I do a good job Princess?" Duncan asks pointing to the perfectly painted mohawk.

"No, now leave me alone, and get rid of the pink," Courtney says still sad.

"I can't take a shower," Duncan chuckles.

Meanwhile Heather and Alejandro were up on the extremely tall and wobbly ladder using teal paint for his eyes. "Woah," Heather says as she falls down onto the hard ground.

"I got you," PK and Cody say as they catch her.

Heather gives looks away and begins climbing the ladder.

"No thanks I guess," Cody says to PK and begins to spray paint the legs.

*Cuts to the Warriors*

"Perfect guys, we already finished Heather's legs and sandals," Blaineley says as she inspects them.

"Shouldn't you be working too," Bridgette says as she uses a paintball gun on her hair.

"Coming from the girl who made our team lose the first challenge, you shouldn't get to talk," Justin says while trying to get the paint and smell off him.

"Guys, can we not fight?" Alexander says and uses a water gun to colour Heather's top.

"Yeah dudes and dudettes," Geoff says and climbs up the ladder to paint Heather's eyes.

"Yeah, I mean we are first place thanks to Wrin and Wren, I mean they are painting geniuses," Katie says pointing to the two painting Heather's arms perfectly.

"I'm surprised they want to stand on her arms and paint," Blaineley says and hands Noah a paintbrush. "Paint her pants," Blaineley says and stands there watching.

*Cuts to Team Serenity*

"We're doing great guys, I mean we are almost done Owen's shirt and shoes," Danielle says to the others.

"Real smart letting four of them paint the feet and the rest do his shirt," Kenny says happily.

"I can't wait until we get the wicked upstairs," Maddy says remembering the time she saw where the winners go.

*Cuts to Team Danger*

"Yes! Done his eyes!" Heather says happily.

"How are we going on the feet?" Heather asks.

"Almost done his converses," Courtney says finishing the shoes. "All we have left his black hair, top, shorts, and his collar and piercings, and his face," Courtney says and sighs tiredly.

"Perfect," Cody says and grabs a paintball gun and aims at his pants.

Courtney decides to also and grabs a blue gun and shoots it.

"Ouch Princess, that would have hurt me so hard," Duncan says teasingly.

"Oh yeah, how I do it?" Courtney asks pointing the gun.

"Fine, fine," Duncan says and grabs a water gun and uses it on his face.

*Cuts to Team Serenity*

"Guys, we are last place," Kenzie says.

"All we have left is his hair, face, arms and hands, and his shorts," DJ says and pats Owen on the back.

*Cuts to Team Warriors*

"Almost done, just need her face," Alexander says and grabs a water gun.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! So close to winning!" Katie squeals.

"Justin, do something!" Everyone yells.

"Fine," Justin says and grabs a gun and shoots it over Heather's face.

"JUSTIN!" The team yells.

The other teams come see what the commotion is. "Is this some kind of joke?" Heather yells pointing to her blue face.

"Hey, it reminds me of you this morning during that challenge," Justin says and laughs.

"ARGH!" Heather yells.

"Wow, it looks like this can be expressed in a song, but not everyone has to sing," Chris says.

"WHAT!" The contestants yell.

*Music plays*

_Bridgette- I thought I was going home, but now this._

_Blaineley- Fine you're lucky but we still have to win._

Courtney- Um, hey Bridge I want to say that I lo-

Justin- It's not my fault! All of you guys just shut it and halt.

_Maddy- Looks like someone's jealous._

_Mackenzie- And someone is mad._

_Kenny- Looks like we have the lead._

_Ryan- Looks like we will take all the cheese._

_Gwen- The other teams are losing._

_Noah- And he is going to get a bruising. *Noah points to Justin*_

_Heather- If she doesn't stop crying then we will be the ones saying bye. I want to stay here and hope this time the money doesn't die._

_Alejandro- Amigo, get in there. Amigo, show her that you care. *Alejandro pushes Duncan*_

Duncan- Um hey Courtney. Why are you so…..sad.

Courtney- Ugh like you care.

_Xixi- Serenity has the lead. The warriors have a mess._

_Zakk- And we have a crying hypocrite._

Courtney- Hey! Bridgette I need to tell you something, I LOV-

Duncan- Why are we singing? We need to win the challenge!

*Music ends*

"So true, let's go," Xixi says and runs to the statue.

*Cuts to Team Warrior*

"I'm guessing we cover the blue with more paint?" Bridgette says.

"How? Most of it fell everywhere," Alexander says still angry.

*Cuts to Serenity*

"Yes all we need are the shorts!" Owen yells.

*Cuts to Danger*

"All we have left is the collar, come on and let's paint it," Courtney orders and climbs on the statue. "Anyone going to help?" Courtney asks.

"Watch where you're touching Princess," Duncan says almost laughing with the others.

Courtney sees that she is climbing and reached where the zipper pf the pants should be. "EW!" Courtney screams and let's go of one hand.

"Princess, almost there," Duncan yells.

"Courtney, win for us," Lindsay yells.

"Do it because I helped you!" Bridgette yells.

Courtney gets the courage and grips on again and climbs to his collar. "Just need to paint the collar," Courtney says scared and sits on the statue's shoulder and paints the collar.

"It looks like its neck in neck for Serenity and Danger, almost there," Chris says eagerly.

Courtney finishes painting the collar. "YES! We won!" Courtney yells, but then loses balance and falls off.

"Courtney!" Bridgette screams worried.

Courtney falls down and lands on Duncan's arms. "Hello Princess, see you're blushing," Duncan says smirking at her.

"Oh shut up," Courtney says and gets off his arms.

"Since, the warriors can't do anything about it, Team Danger is first place! And Serenity is second place!" Chris yells. "Team warriors, you have to vote someone off by taking out Chris bucks from a wallet with their face on it in the confessional. And I'll see you later!" Chris says.

**Confessional**

Alexander- It looks like it's down to Bridgette and Justin. Not that I would care.

Bridgette- I was helping a friend, maybe karma will come back to me and let me survive elimination.

**End**

"Will Bridgette survive elimination? Let's see later tonight." Chris says.

* * *

**A/N- Yup, the last part was too fast speed. But I don't know how good to describe painting a statue. My brain has also been lazy all summer and has not been its best lately. So yep, it was pretty rushed and that's probably the only song I will make in TDC unless you review it and say you want it but if not then. Well I decided to vote people off like some other people have done like BenBen664 and let you guys vote because it is more exciting that way. Next chapter will have the elimination and the next challenge together. Remember to vote on my profile page :D**


	5. Elimination1 In a Messed Up Way

**A/N- Thanks for the CC again. I really do appreciate them, although I like them better as a bit nice way, so here is the first elimination.**

**Elimination 1- Episode 2- In a messed up way**

* * *

*Cuts to team Danger*

"Here is your winning lounge," Chris says and shows the room. The contestants gasp as they see a pool, foosball, and air hockey table. They also see an arcade, food bar, indoor pool, bookshelf, giant stereo, flat screen, and gaming system and many more items.

"Enjoy this while you can," Chris says. Immediately they all trampled Chris. Cody went to the gaming system; Heather went to the food bar with Courtney. Duncan went downstairs, Alejandro followed him. Lindsay walked to the pool, until Ryan dragged her out. Xixi was wearing her silver bikini and Zakk was wearing his red and black swim trunks and were sitting beside the pool and Zakk was playing a song for Xixi. PK immediately took pictures of their team.

*Cuts to Ryan and Lindsay conversation*

Lindsay was in her bikini and was looking ditzy. "Hey Rane," Lindsay says cheerfully.

Ryan rolled his eyes, and then opened his mouth, but then closed it, and thought of a way to say it. "Yeah, whatever, but Tyler wants you to remember him, okay?" Ryan says slowly.

Lindsay decides for a second, and then begins doodling something in the air. "OKAY! Tyler it is," Lindsay says happily and skips up to the Victor's lounge.

"Never thought she would grasp it that quickly," Ryan says a bit shocked of how smart Lindsay is.

*Cuts to Duncan and Gwen*

"Hey sunshine," Duncan says.

Gwen was sort of blushing, and was still looking at him. "You know you're still pink?" Gwen says pointing to pink him. "Looks like Courtney was sort of mad today," Gwen says and began to move her feet around a bit worried.

"She probably wanted me to focus on the game then instead of you," Duncan says smirking and sits down.

Gwen followed him and sat down also, right beside him. "I'm going to head to my room," Gwen says and leaves him.

Alejandro took the chance of seeing Duncan all alone and decided to walk up to him. "Amigo, you have done a wrong thing when cheating on Courtney," Alejandro says shaking his head in disapproval. "I have even changed, right now, you're looking like the main villain here now," Alejandro says to him, only to get Duncan to walk away from him and heads upstairs.

Ryan heard the dilemma, and got a very bright idea. "If Gwen gets voted off, Duncan will have to fall for Courtney, and then I get Tyler, Courtney, and possibly Duncan's vote," Ryan says with a wide smirk.

*Cuts to the elimination building*

"Welcome guys, this is our very first elimination, in the elimination building." Chris says showing them a room, looking like a headquarters conference room.

"You guys, have to vote someone out in the confessional, how, is you have a wallet with someone's face on it, you just have to pull out the Chris bucks to eliminate them. Now Go!" Chris yells and sits down waiting for them.

***Confessional voting time. Look at everyone's vote***

Bridgette- Bridgette looks around and pulls out Justin's money. "Sorry Justin, but I can not have you hating me," Bridgette says and smiles sheepishly.

Geoff- "I have to vote off my Bridge, she can be cheating on me, AGAIN!" Geoff pulls the money out and throws it on the ground.

Alexander- "Hmmm….. I choose Blaineley," Alexander says and pulls out the money.

Justin- "Hah! I'm taking Alexander," Justin says and pulls out the money.

Katie- Katie pulls out Bridgette's wallet and takes the money and bites it.

Noah- Noah stamps Geoff's and walks out.

Blaineley- "Justin is off," Blaineley says and pulls the money out.

Wrin and Wren (Wrin talking) - "OH MY GOSH! We never disagreed before. I voted Justin, and she voted Blaineley.

***End of voting***

"Good, now that you guys voted, here is how it will go," Chris says and then drinks some water and picks something up. "These are paychecks, if you don't get one, you'll have to take the boot of shame, aka you're fired." Chris says. YEAH! PAYCHECKS! FINALLY WE GET PAID" Geoff yells.

"Actually these are fake they are just slim chocolate bars with a wrapper that looks like a paycheck." Chris answers and peels off the wrapper showing some chocolate.

"I was hoping for money, you know Chris," Blaineley says annoyed.

"Okay, here goes," Chris says and grabs 8 paychecks.

"First 3 go to Noah, Wrin and Wren," Chris says and tosses them the paychecks.

Noah begins to eat his, and Wrin and Wren hold them and store them in their pockets.

"Katie," Chris says.

Katie grabs her and eats it glaring at Bridgette.

"Now let's see why you're here, without a paycheck," Chris says. "Justin, you were useless at the first challenge, and second challenge you messed up your chances of getting the victor's lounge. Blaineley, you were like a stick, exactly useless. Alexander, you got beaten by a girl. Bridgette, you probably cost the team the challenge, and Geoff you lost the painting, by helping clean Lindsay," Chris says.

"We still got that painting," Geoff says clearly annoyed.

"And that's why you get the next paycheck," Chris says and throws it to him.

Alexander was not worried, Justin was smiling, Blaineley was not really caring, and Bridgette was extremely nervous.

"Alexander, you're safe," Chris says and Alexander walks to Chris and grabs it.

"Next person is….." Chris says before shutting his mouth again. "Blaineley because I feel like it," Chris says annoyed and glaring at her.

**Confessional**

Chris- "I had to; she gave me all my money back in exchange for her being safe."

**End**

"Bridgette and Justin left. Both of you royally screwed up, so my choice is to boot you guys both out but…." Chris says.

"…..I am letting Jus-" Chris sys before getting cut off by Courtney.

"I called my lawyers and here," Courtney says handing Chris something.

Chris read it over and decided to throw it in the thrash.

"Wait, what?" Courtney said.

"I am letting just-" Chris says before getting interrupted.

"Wait! Babe, I'm sorry I voted for you." Geoff yells.

"We don't want you to go," Wrin and Wren scream.

"Like I said, I am letting just one person stay and that's Bridgette, because the producers and fans will never watch the show and close it if I do, and she only got 2 votes," Chris says annoyed and tosses Bridgette the bar.

Justin steps to the cab and leaves swearing at them. "You guys are the worst –Bleep- ing team, to vote me off and not her!" Justin screams as Chef shoves him in the car.

*Cuts to the warriors room*

Bridgette was looking at Geoff with hurt in her eyes, almost crying. "Geoff, why did you vote for me?" Bridgette asks weakly.

"Babe, I'm not sure, I trust you. You looked like you wanted to end us and I can't trust you anymore," Geoff says trying to string up some words.

"How can you not trust your own girlfriend," Bridgette cries. "I guess if you can't trust me, then I guess it is over," Bridgette says and storms outside.

Courtney saw Bridgette crying, and decided to cheer her up and tell her, her crush.

"Hey Bridgette," Courtney says to her. "What's wrong," Courtney asks patting her on the back.

"Love stinks. I barely survived elimination, and now Geoff can't trust me," Bridgette says with red eyes.

"I know, how you feel, except it's that I like Duncan still," Courtney smiles. "WHAT?" Bridgette yells, covering her mouth.

"I still like him," Courtney whispers.

Bridgette smiles and now pats her on the back. "If I know anything, you'll be back together," Bridgette says with a smile. Gwen overheard this and gasped.

**Confessional **

Gwen- My own friend helps Courtney, well she is her friend, but…..I don't know.

Courtney- Bridgette helped me gain some of my confidence back; I guess you'll never learn if you don't try.

**End**

Chris Mclean then stands beside a sculpture of him, "Will Lindsay remember Tyler's name? Will Bridgette and Courtney support their love problems and get back with Geoff and Duncan? What will Gwen do after she found out Courtney's secret? Will Zakk and Xixi take it to the next level? Will Ryan or Alejandro get to Courtney first? Find out on the next episode of Total. Drama. Careers!"

* * *

**A/N- Hello another AN. Well if you have any challenge ideas please PM me, or a song. By reviewing or PMing can you tell me some stuff I should do? Like who gets Courtney in their alliance, Gwen is going nice or mean about what Courtney said and all that stuff. Review appreciated here. Oh and if you couldn't review the last chapter, put this chapter and the last chapter review together then. Also vote on my profile page to see which stories I should upload quicker.**


End file.
